Loud Hero 6
by Omnitrixter2
Summary: The special bond that develops between plus-sized inflatable robot Baymax, and prodigy Lincoln Loud, who team up with a group of friends (and sister) to form a band of high-tech heroes. [Remake in development]
1. Extended Prologue

In a alternate future where after an earthquake in 2006, Royal Woods was rebuilt by Japanese immigrants using techniques that allow movement and flexibility in a seismic event. After the city was finished being rebuilt, it was renamed Royal Wosokyo due to it being a city with Japanese and American architecture combined. And in about 26 years later it's a great place to be in. Anyway to the real story:

 ** _September 19 2032_** :

In the night in a dark alley where two seemingly robots fighting each other but only for one to have it's head ripped off, then it's revealed to be two players were controlling them and one of them was a emo looking girl and she was the one whose robot got it's head ripped off, the other was a guy whose robot was the winner of this fight. It's called "Bot Fighting" and it is illegal here in Royal Wosokyo and the guy was named Zhu Xiao and he just won money for winning and betting was one of the reason's Bot Fighting was illegal.

"Who is next?" Zhu asked

"Who has the guts to step into the ring with the Almighty Zhu?"

There were potential contenders who looked scared to be honest either by not risking their money or just plain scared of Zhu and even one ripped their robots head off in fear and others cheered Zhu's name

"Can I try?" said someone

Then the crowd who were scared moved outta the way to see who said that. It was a boy he was wearing a orange jacket with a red shirt on the inside, the jacket was unzipped, the boy was wearing tan jeans and was wearing black converse shoes, the boy looked about 14 or 15 years old and he had white hair.

"I have a robot. I built it myself." The boy said as he held on a...rather pathetic looking bot

This cause everyone in the area even the ones who were scared..to laugh at him in a mocking way

"Beat it, kid, House rules. You gotta pay to play."

"Oh Oh, uh, is this enough?" The boy then pulls out some stack of cash

"What's your name, Kid?" Zhu asked

"Lincoln..Lincoln H. Loud" Lincoln introduced

"Prepare your bot, but since this is bot fighting I'm not going to go easy on you"

Zhu then cracks his neck in you know what, then Lincoln tries to to the same only imitating the cracking sound. Then there was a woman who was a referee was you know

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready?" She said

Lincoln was readying up his pathetic bot, the bot had nothing but a yellow smiley face on it and it looked ridiculous as heck

"Fight!"

Then the two bots ready up while Zhu's bot is ready to destroy Lincoln's bot, Lincoln's bot on the other hand looks like he or she wants a hug so it goes to Zhu's bot harmless so Zhu's bot throws Lincoln's bot up in the air and cuts it in threes immediately winning

"What?! That was my first fight. I... Can I try again?" Lincoln asked

"You're clearly not ready, kid. Go home" Zhu responded

"I've got more money." Lincoln said as held more money

Then it was a rematch and it was the same as before and Lincoln's bot reattached to itself

"Thomas Destroy" Lincoln commanded as he extended his controller

Then Lincoln's bot face turned from a yellow smiley face into a red angry face, causing Zhu to be confused. Then Lincoln's bot suddenly dodges every move then it detaches itself and uses it's detached body it ripped off the head of Zhu's body, while Lincoln just uses it as if he was an expert at bot fighting. Zhu was surprised that he lost as he had a...1 win streak.

"Well I won fair and square" Lincoln said as he took all the cash

"Woah 13th time I lost...and i lost to someone who has white hair" Zhu said

"Beginner's Luck..wanna go again Zhu?"

"No I'd rather not"

"Okay I'll be on my way"

Then Lincoln walks away from the area and pulls up a list and checks it.

"Next up: Yama" Lincoln said as he walks off into the night, looking for another bot fight.

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	2. Busted

**_September 19 2032_** :

In the night in a dark alley where two bots fighting each other but only for one to have it's head ripped off, then two players who were controlling them, one of them was a goth looking boy and he was the one whose robot got it's head ripped off, the other was a "Mountain-like" guy whose robot was the winner of this fight. The guy was named Yama he just won money for winning. And he wasn't any ordinary bot fighter he's a champion.

"The winner, by total annihilation...Yama!"

"Who is next? Who has the guts to step into the ring with Little Yama?"

There were potential contenders who looked scared to be honest either by not risking their money or just plain scared of Yama and even one ripped their robots head off in fear and others cheered Yama.

"Can I try?" said a familiar voice

Then the crowd who were scared moved outta the way to see who said that. It was just Lincoln who won against Zhu Xiao an hour ago

"I have a robot. I built it myself." Lincoln said

This cause everyone in the area even the ones who were scared..to laugh at him in a mocking way

"Beat it, kid."

"House rules. You gotta pay to play."

"Oh Oh, uh, is this enough?" The boy then pulls out some stack of cash

"What's your name, little boy?" Yama asked

"Lincoln..Lincoln Hiro Loud" Lincoln introduced

"Prepare your bot, White Haired Freak."

Yama then cracks his neck in a more scary way than Zhu's, then Lincoln tries to to the same only imitating the cracking sound. Then there was a woman who was a referee was you get the point

"Two bots enter, one bot leaves. Fighters ready?" She said

Lincoln was readying up his pathetic bot, the bot had nothing but a yellow smiley face on it and it looked ridiculous as heck

"Fight!"

Then the two bots ready up while Yama's bot is ready to destroy Lincoln's bot plus it was scary too, Lincoln's bot on the other hand looks like it wants a hug so it goes to Yama's bot harmless so Yama's bot throws Lincoln's bot up in the air and cuts it in threes immediately winning

"That was my first fight. I... Can I try again?" Lincoln lied

"No one likes a sore loser, little boy. Go home."

"But..I've got more money."

"Fighters ready? "

"Fight!"

"Thomas Destroy" Lincoln commanded as he extended his controller.. again

Then Lincoln's bot face turned from a yellow smiley face into a red angry face, causing Yama to be confused. Then Lincoln's bot suddenly dodges every move then it detaches itself and uses it's detached body it ripped off the head of Yama's body, while Lincoln just uses it as if he was an expert at bot fighting. Yama was clearly surprised as this was the first time he lost.

"No more Little Yama." Lincoln mocked

"But, wha...This is not possible!" Yama exclaimed

"Hey, I'm as surprised as you are. Beginner's luck. Do you want to go again..." Lincoln said before he saw Yama in front of him, furious

"Yama?" Lincoln said as he was scared

Then Yama cornered Lincoln and told his bot

"NO ONE HUSTLES YAMA!" Yama yelled

"Cheese and Rice hey woah let's be real here" Lincoln tried to reason with Yama

"Teach him a lesson" Yama told his henchmen

Then his men were about to beat Lincoln up and Lincoln was trying to reason with him then someone in a moped scooter and the men backed away

"Lincoln get on" said the 18 year old boy

"Logan! Oh, good timing!" Lincoln said to his older brother

Then Logan and Lincoln drives off through the alley while Yama was just happy he has Lincoln's bot... only for the bot to attack him. Then after Lincoln's bot attacked Yama it came back to Lincoln, who was still riding with Logan

"Are you okay?" Logan asked

"Yeah." Lincoln responded

"Are you hurt?" Logan asked again

"No." Lincoln replied

Logan while driving starts to hit Lincoln repeatedly for Lincoln's involvement in bot fighting

"Then what were you thinking, dumbass?!"

Then they reached a dead end so Logan turns the moped around the other way

"You graduated high school when you were 11, and this is what you're doing for 4 years?"

"There they are!"

Yama and his men were running towards them but there was a wooden ramp besides them so Logan drives the moped to the ramp and flies off of it going over the angry fat guy's gang and then they landed safely..barely and kept on going

"Bot fighting is illegal. You're going to get yourself arrested or worst."

"*Gasp* Logan Tadashi Loud! bot fighting is Not illegal...well betting on bot fighting, that's... that's illegal. But so addictive and lucrative! I could make millions on this. I'm on a roll, big brother! And there is no stopping me"

Then Logan stops the moped upon seeing a bunch of police cars pull up to where they are

"Oh No"

Then they all get arrested even all the bot fighters and thrown in jail. Because Lincoln was a minor he had his own cell but because Logan was 18 years old he was put in a cell full of the other bot fighters while giving Lincoln the "I am so done with you" face

 _ **End Of Chapter**_

 **Note: there will be things that are going to be different**


	3. Hello I Am Baymax

**_September 19 2032_** :

Later that night but it wasn't That later their Aunt Cass bailed both Lincoln and Logan out of jail.

"Hi Aunt Cass" Both Loud Boys greeted

"Are you guys okay? Tell me you're okay." She asked

"We're fine. We're okay." Lincoln reassured

She then sighed in relief

"Oh, good."

Then she grabbed both boys on their ears, hurting them

"Then what were you two knuckleheads thinking?"

And pulled them into the car, then she kept rambling about how she took care of them and that kind of stuff and she kept doing so til they arrived at where they lived: a apartment/cafe

"I had to close up early because of you two felons. On beat poetry night."

Then she took a donut from the cafe and starts to eat it while still stressed out.

"Stress eating. Because of you. Come on, Mochi. This is really good!"

She then goes to her room with the a Japanese Bobtail cat named Mochi. Then in a room both Lincoln and Logan share a room, Lincoln had his side while Logan had his side so it's kind of a win win situation

"You better make this up to Aunt Cass before she eats everything in the cafe." Logan told his brother

"Yeah Okay" Lincoln replied

But Lincoln was not actually paying attention to him as he was typing on his own computer, searching for the next bot fight

"And I hope you learned your lesson, little brother."

"Absolutely." Lincoln still not paying attention

Then Lincoln puts on his orange jacket and was about to leave until Logan stopped him

"You're going bot fighting, aren't you?" Logan asked

"No no I'm not going bot fighting..I'm going...to...Aunt Ruth's"

"You hate it over there though"

"No I don't, you see Lori and our other 9 sisters live over there and it's just across the street"

"Oh alright I gues- Hey wait a minute you're going bot fighting! Your trying to pull a fast one on me?"

"Alright alright but it's just across town. If I book it, I can still make it."

Lincoln tries to leave the room only to be stopped by Logan again

"When are you gonna start doing something with that big brain of yours?"

"What? Go to college like you? So people can tell me stuff I already know? Logan I'm 15 I believe i'm not old enough to go to collage like you."

" Unbelievable... Oh, what would Mom and Dad say?"

"Don't know. They're dead. They died when I was eleven, remember?"

"Hey Linc, I'll take you"

"Really?"

"I can't stop you from going, but I'm not going to let you go on your own."

"Awesome!"

 ** _Later_**

Logan was driving and Lincoln was in the backseat but Logan wasn't driving to where Lincoln wanted to go, he was driving to his collage. Then they arrived at the front of it and Logan gets off and Lincoln follows

"What are we doing at your nerd school? Bot-fight's that way!"

"Gotta grab something."

Then they were inside the school and were heading to a certain room

"Is this gonna take long?" Lincoln annoyingly asked

"Relax, you impatient infant. We'll be in and out."

"Anyway, you've never seen my lab."

"Oh, great, I get to see your nerd lab"

Then as soon as they entered the room Lincoln saw a bunch of other geniuses working on their projects, he was impressed but this and he goes up to a project and it was unknown to him what it was to him. Then someone taps his shoulder so he turns around to see someone wearing a motorcycle helmet on

"Um who are you?"

"Oh I'm uh" Lincoln tried to explain

Then Logan pulls Lincoln to him to talk to him

"Hey Linc, since you spent your time...4 years time on bot fighting you never checked on our sisters and unlike you i actually spent _My_ time with our sisters and this here is Luna's friend: Sam Ethel Sharp" Logan explained

Then she takes off her helmet revealing her beautiful face, she had blonde hair with a teal streak.

"Sam meet my brother: Lincoln" Logan introduced

Lincoln nervously waves at Sam as he never met a person like Sam

"Welcome to the 'nerd' lab Lincoln" Sam said

"So you really know my sister?" Lincoln asked

"Yes and I am more than just her friend you know?"

"Your her best friend?"

Then both Logan and Sam facepalm

"No I'm her girlfriend" Sam corrected

"Oh...well great for you two. Anyway what is this thing your working on?" Lincoln asked

"Oh that it's just a little _private_ project" Sam replied

"Ok then"

"Hey Lincoln!" said a background voice

Lincoln turns his head to see that it was his little sister Lynn. Lynn was 1 year younger than Lincoln hence why i said that.

"Hey Lynn why are you here?" Lincoln asked

"I skipped all of high school and i'm here due to a sports scholarship" Lynn explained

"Oh please you'd have to be smart as me to... your as smart as me aren't you?" Lincoln asked his younger sister

"Yep" Lynn replied

"Damn..what is that?" Lincoln asked

Then at Lynn's workplace she was working on and unknown project but unlike Sam's it wasn't private, it was pretty much open to the whole room

"This thing? is what i call: an Exoskeleton. This baby can increase your strength once you put it on"

"How much can you weigh with that thing?"  
"I'm still working on it but probably more than 1000 pounds"

Then Lincoln walks over to another workplace. Then as he was about to check out a project he was stopped

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. behind the line please"

Then Lincoln looked down to see a 'don't cross' tape-like on the floor so he goes behind. He looks to see who said that and he was surprised to see that it was his best friend: Clyde McBride who said that.

"Clyde? you go here?"

"Of course Lincoln I've been here for a year and prepare to be amazed."

Clyde goes behind a weird thing, grabs an apple

"Catch"

He throws the apple through the thing and it sliced in bases, impressing Lincoln

Clyde then flicks a switch and the thing was revealed to be fulled with laser-induced plasma

"Laser-induced plasma?"

"Oh, yeah. With a little magnetic confinement for, uh, ultra-precision."

"Wow. How do you find anything in this mess?"

"I have a system. There's a place for everything, and everything in its place."

"Need this!"

Then Sam comes out of nowhere and takes one of Clyde's tools and completely disappears from sight

"Ethel You can't do that! This is anarchy! Society has rules!" Clyde says as he runs after Sam

Lincoln then walks up to Logan.

"This place is slightly good what else is fun here?"

"Well you met Ethel, Serena, and Ryland." Logan said

"Um Who are they?"

"Oh that's Sam, Lynn and Clyde's middle names we most of the time go by our middle names here and Mason was the one who came up with the idea"

"Uh, who's Mason?"

"This guy, right here!" Mason said

Mason's unexpected appearance caused Lincoln to jump and yelp in fear from this

"Whoa whoa don't be alarmed it's just me. The name's Mason James Anderson I'm the school mascot here"

"Oh so what's your major here?" Lincoln asked

"Oh I'm not a student here but i am a enthusiast."

"Enthusiast of what exactly?"

"Um you know: ninja's ronin's samurai's that kind of stuff But i am also a major science enthusiast too."

"Hey Lincoln come here" Logan said

Then Lincoln follows Logan to his own lab

"So, uh, what have you been working on here?" Lincoln asked

"I'll show you." Logan replied

Then Logan comes at Lincoln while opening duct tape

"Um what are you doing with that duct tape?" Lincoln asked as he felt uneasy

Then Logan puts some duct tape on Lincoln's naked forearm and immediately rips it off of him causing pain to Lincoln

"OW! Hey!"

Then there was a beeping noise and Lincoln look up and saw an white overweight robot who had an expression-less face

" _This_ is what i was working on" Logan said

The robot walks over to Lincoln after putting a chair out of it's way. As soon as the robot arrives he waves at Lincoln.

" _Hello. I am Baymax._ _Your personal healthcare companion._ _I was alerted to the need_ _for medical attention when you said, 'Ow'._ " Baymax introduced

"Wow that's awesome" Lincoln commented

" _On a scale of 1 to 10, how would you rate your pain?_ "

"Physical or emotional?" Lincoln said as he said the latter sternly while looking at Logan, who was giving him the mockingly sad face

" _I will scan you now._ "

Then Baymax does a quick scan on Lincoln and done he was done scanning him

" _Scan completed._ _You have a slight epidermal abrasion on your forearm._ _I suggest using an anti-bacterial spray._ "

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What's in the spray, specifically?" Lincoln asked

" _The primary ingredient is bacitracin._ "

"That's a real bummer I'm actually allergic to that stuff" Lincoln lied

" _You are not allergic to bacitracin._ _You do have a mild allergy to... Dust Bunnies_ "

"Hmm. Not bad. You've done some serious coding on Baymax, huh?"

Logan then opens a access pad on Baymax's upper torso, revealing a green chip that said: Logan Loud

"Uh-huh. Programed him with over 10,000 medical procedures. This chip is what makes Baymax, Well Baymax.

Then Logan closes the access pad. Lincoln surround Baymax while poking him

"Vinyl?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah, going for a non-threatening, huggable kind of thing."

"Looks like a walking marshmallow. You should've went with a green big monster..Oh no offense Baymax"

" _I am a robot._ _I cannot be offended._ " Baymax responded

Then Lincoln checks out the 'face' on Baymax

Hyperspectral cameras?"

"Yep."

"Huh."

Then Lincoln places his face on the vinyl and sees what was inside: was a endoskeleton

"Carbon fiber skeleton?"

"Yep"

"Killer actuators. Where did you get those?"

"Oh, machined them right here, in-house."

"Really?"

Yup. He can lift 5,000 pounds."

"Shut up."

" _You have been a good boy. Have a lollipop._ " Baymax said as he pulled a lollipop out of nowhere

"Sick." Lincoln said as he takes the lollipop

" _I cannot be sick. I am a robot._ "

"It's just an expression."

" _I cannot deactivate until you say you are satisfied with your care._ "

"Well then, I'm satisfied with my care." Lincoln said

"He's going to help a lot of people." Logan said

"Hey, what kind of battery does it use?" Lincoln asked

"Lithium ion." Logan replied

"You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster."

"Huh I'll take a look at it"

 ** _To Be Continued_**


	4. Look For A New Angle Bro

"He's going to help a lot of people." Logan said

"Hey, what kind of battery does it use?" Lincoln asked

"Lithium ion." Logan replied

"You know, supercapacitors would charge way faster."

"Huh I'll take a look at it"

Then the door to Logan's lab opened and it was an middle-aged man who was possibly the dean here

"Burning the midnight oil, Mr. Loud?" The man asked

"Oh hey, Professor. Actually, I was just finishing up." Logan said

Then the man noticed Lincoln

"You must be Lincoln.

Then he seem to instantly recognize the bot that was in Lincoln's right hand

"Bot-fighter, right? When my daughter was younger, that's all she wanted to do."

The man held his hand

"May I?"

"Uh, sure."

Lincoln then hands him the bot and the man takes a great look at it as if he created it...wait a minute

"Magnetic-bearing servos."

"Pretty sick, huh? Wanna see how I put 'em together?" Lincoln asked

Then Logan tapped Lincoln's shoulder

"Hey, genius He invented them." Logan pointed out

After he said that Lincoln instantly knew who he was talking to know.

"You're Robert Fukunaga? Like, as in, the Fukunaga-Catmull spline, and Fukunaga's 'Laws of Robotics?'." Lincoln said

"That's right. Ever think about applying here? Your age wouldn't be an issue." Fukunaga offered

"Okay first I don't know and second really? my age wouldn't be an age here?"

"He's pretty serious about his career in bot-fighting." Logan said

"Well, kind of serious." Lincoln corrected

"I can see why. With your bot, winning must come easy."

"Yeah, I guess." Lincoln said

"Well, if you like things easy, then my program isn't for you. We push the boundaries of robotics here. My students go on to shape the future." Funkunaga explained

Then both Lincoln and Logan were in the elevator and the door was closing and Robert Fukunaga was on the other side

"Nice to meet you, Lincoln. Good luck with the bot-fights."

Then both Loud boys were outside and Logan was on the moped scooter

"We gotta hurry if you want to catch that bot-fight." Logan reminded Lincoln

But Lincoln wasn't interested in bot fighting anymore, he was more interested in applying here at Royal Wosokyo Science and Technology because of everything he saw here and Robert Fukunaga was the dean here so he was more interested in this than he is then bot fighting

"I have to go here."

"If I don't go to this nerd school, I'm gonna lose my mind. How do I get in?" Lincoln asked

 ** _The Next Day_**

Logan then staples a poster up in Lincoln's side the their room

"Every year, the school has a student showcase. You come up with something that blows Fukunaga away, you're in. But, it's gotta be great. And the next showcase's in 6 months so you've got 6 months to come up with something" Logan explained

"Trust me. It will be." Lincoln reassured

Then Lincoln grabs a notebook, grabs a pencil, sharpen's the pencil, open's the notebook, and-

 ** _Later That Night_**

Lincoln was banging his head on the table, unable to come up with any ideas

"Nothing! No ideas! Stupid, Useless, empty brain!" Lincoln exclaimed while still banging his head on the table

"Wow. Washed up at 15. So sad." Logan said while on his side of the room laying on his bed and reading a book

"I got nothing! I'm done. I'm never getting in." Lincoln said, losing hope

Then Logan forcefully grabs Lincoln and has him upside-down while shaking him

"Hey, I'm not giving up on you Little bro."

"What are you doing?!"

"Shake things up. Use that big brain of yours to think your way out."

"What?"

"Look for a new angle."

Then Lincoln looks at his bot and thinks up an idea, an idea that would definitely blow Fukunaga away

 ** _The Next Day_**

Lincoln has his own storage garage and he opens his up, revealing a bunch of stuff he invents and stuff he makes. He puts his bot on a table and gets to work on his project.

 ** _End of Chapter_**

 **sorry if it was short**


	5. Meeting A Crush

**_October 11 2032_** :

It has been a month since Lincoln was working on his project for the upcoming student showcase where he has 6 (now 5) months to complete his project so he could impress Robert Fukunaga and get into the same college his older brother goes to. At this time Lincoln made 3 recycling bins full of the projects and now it'll take him more months to work on it. Today he was working on the project but he falls asleep on the job. Later he basically sleeps the whole day but near sunset he falls off the chair he was sleeping on, causing him to wake up from the floor. But as soon as he wakes up he notices a figure in front of him, so he looks up to find a Latino girl who was his age (15) with dark skin, black hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a yellow hoodie that has the letters R and W (initials for Royal Wosokyo) in blue. Jean shorts, a white tank top, and purple shoes with pink socks worn high. This girl looked beautiful and because of this Lincoln immediately gained a romantic crush on her.

"Are you done sleeping on the floor you Lame-O?" the girl asked

"Sorry I was working for a whole month non-stop. Anyway who are you?" Lincoln asked

"I'm Ronalda Santiago but you can just call me Ronnie Anne and I'm your new "garage" neighbor"

"Oh names Lincoln Hiro Loud I'm working on getting into Royal Wosokyo's School of Science and Technology"

"Isn't that a college?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yeah It's a college but my age wouldn't be an issue there it's for everyone and I'm trying to get in"

"Um by how?"

"You see those 3 recycling bins?" Lincoln pointed

"Yeah?"

"Well you see inside of those bins are tiny minibots i call: 'Microbots' but i still need to build more microbots before the student showcase"

"Oh.. Sooo what does these 'Microbots' do?"

"Well I don't know exactly but I'm working on it but hey maybe you should see me in the showcase in 5 months"

"I have one question: Don't you have high school?" Ronnie Anne asked

"No I graduated High School when i was 11"

"You must be smart then"

"Well isn't that obvious?"

"You know maybe i will go to that student showcase but is it on a school night?"

"No It's on March 13th"

"Great then I'll see you there"

Then as she was about to leave Lincoln stopped her

"Um hey um Ronnie Anne do you have anything to do today?"

"Actually now that I think about it no i don't"

"Hey I was thinking that...um ma...may...maybe you wanna go out to my cafe?"

"You own a cafe?"

"Y-Y-Yeah my Aunt Cass owns a cafe that's not to far from here um so you wanna go?"

"Um yeah i'll go with you"

"Alright I need a break anyway"

"Hold I gotta get something real quick"

Then Ronnie Anne walks away and Lincoln waits til she was out of his sight and she did he sighed in relief

"Batchiri seikō" Lincoln said in japanese

(Translation: Nailed It)

 _ **End Of Chapter**_


	6. The Presentation

_**March 19 2033**_ :

It took him 6 months but he was Finally done with his project and right on time too for the student showcase and he made 12 recycling bins full of "Microbots" explained last chapter and Lincoln looks into one of the bins with his 18 year old brother Logan and they do a fist bump.

 _ **Later That Evening**_

At the student showcase Lincoln Logan and their friends and sister, Sam, Clyde , Mason, Lynn. And Lincoln's crush Ronnie Anne too. They were carrying the 12 recycling bins to the stage and talking on the way too

"Wow, a lot of sweet tech here today. How are you feeling Lincoln?" Logan asked

"You're talking to an ex-bot fighter. Takes a lot more than this to rattle me." Lincoln claimed

"Yep, he's nervous." Sam said

"Oh, you have nothing to fear, little brother." Lynn said

"He's so tense."

"No, I'm not." Lincoln claimed

"Relax, Lincoln. Your tech is amazing. Tell him, Sam."

"Stop whining. Woman up." Sam says

"I'm fine! I'm fine"

"What do you need, buddy? Deodorant? Breath mint? Fresh pair of underpants?" Clyde offered

"Fresh pair of underpants? You need serious help."

"Hey, I come prepared."

"Next Presenter: Lincoln Loud" someone announced

"Oh, yeah. This is it. I..."

"What's going on?" Logan asked

"I really want to go here." Lincoln replied

"Hey. You got this." Logan encouraged

Then Lincoln goes up to the stage and was handed a mic and up in the stage he saw everyone: His aunt Cass and he saw Sam, Clyde , Mason, Lynn, his crush Ronnie Anne, and he saw the other 9 of his sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and Lily. And he saw Robert Fukunaga in the crowd too and more importantly he saw his older brother Logan in the crowd too so he knew to be confident so Lincoln breathe in and out and then he began to speak.

"Uh... Hi. My name is Lincoln-" Lincoln said before he was interrupted by the mic's feedback

Then he began to lose confidence but then he saw his brother telling him to 'breathe' so he regained his confidence back

"My name is Lincoln Hiro Loud-Hamada, and I've been working on something that I think is pretty cool."

Lincoln was about to pull something from his pocket but stopped to talk to the microphone

"I hope you like it."

Then he pulled a tiny 1 piece of microbot and puts something on his head.

"This is a microbot...and now It doesn't look like much, but when it links up with the rest of its pals..."

Then the rest of the microbots from the rest of the recycling bins came and linked up with the lonely microbot, creating a giant square like. Everyone who saw the tiny bots came to see them

"Things get a little more interesting. And the microbots are controlled with this neural transmitter."

Then Lincoln takes off the neural transmitter, causing all the microbots to fall, causing amazement to the crowd. Then Lincoln puts the neural transmitter back on and the microbots were back to their state.

"I think what I want them to do... They do it.

Lincoln then thinks of waving at the crowd and the microbots did just that. Then Lincoln made the microbots do something and he goes behind it and when the microbots were done, Lincoln was on a tall skyscraper like thing.

"The applications for this tech are limitless. Construction. What used to take teams of people working by hand for months or years can now be accomplished by one person. And that's just the beginning. How about transportation?"

Then Lincoln walks off the skyscraper and the microbots catch him and he walks on the microbots

"Microbots can move anything anywhere, with ease. If you can think it, the microbots can do it."

Then Lincoln walks upside down with the microbots keeping him from falling and as he walks upside down he does a high five with Logan and after that he turns right side up and walks down a microbots stairs

"The only limit is your imagination."

Then he makes all of the microbots form a giant single microbot form

"Microbots!" Lincoln exclaimed

The crowd was cheering for him and all of the people who knew Lincoln (well mostly his family and friends) were cheering the most for him

Then he got off stage and everyone who knew him like his friends and family and crush walked up to him and congratulating him

"You did it Lincoln!"

"Not bad"

"Yeah! You just blew my mind, dude!"

"They loved you. That was amazing!"

Then Logan goes up to his little brother and pats him on the shoulder

"I'm proud of you little bro"

 _ **To Be Continued**_


	7. Author's Note

**Hey everyone! Look i really want to continue this story and all. I really do. But I just have too much on my schedule. My other stores, school, family and friends. Look if you want this story to continue, you've got to help me. I want someone willing to help so we could continue this story.**


	8. Bad News And Good News

Fans of this fanfiction, I regret to inform you that this will be cancelled, as a result of inspiration for this fic going down.

BUT! This won't be the last time I'll write this story. I will be making a remake soon, going for a _bit_ more originality. Keeping the name title, with an additional subtitle, different characters, and more, this won't be the only crossover. It's not _just_ a crossover between Loud House and Big Hero 6, it's a X-Over between Loud House and Big Hero 6 And My Life as a Teenage Robot. A three-way X-Over. And I won't be deleting this story, since I have so many favorites and follows, i don't expect the remake to have the same, and also, a lot of you like this story, so it's best if I don't delete it. Details about the remake will be released soon, till then, Omnitrixter2 out.


End file.
